


Piggy Back

by HatterSaz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Big Bro Asahi, Fluff, Minor appearance by Kags himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatterSaz/pseuds/HatterSaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shoyo is hurt and can't walk, so, Asahi gives him a piggy back ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piggy Back

**Author's Note:**

> I told you I would make another big bro Asahi story~ (^3^)

He hadn’t expected to see what he had. He assumed it would just be a normal day where he walked home without a care. Well, it would be more accurate to say that he was walking home with a lot of care. Being the worry wart that he was made sure of that. But, he never expected this. He never expected to see the ginger human can of sunshine on the floor, tears in the corners of his eyes.

So, when he did, he felt he had to do something. He hastened his steps and barreled towards the young spiker before crouching down beside him. The ginger had seen his approach, but was in too much pain to do anything.

“Hinata? What’s wrong?”

Shoyo tried to smile. But the pain found its way through. He grimaced as he tried to sit up, ultimately straining his injury. He didn’t want his senpai to worry though. The brunette worried enough as it was and Shoyo didn’t want to add more stress. He had learnt, from years of being an only child then to being an older brother, that whining would not help anyone. So, he smiled.

“Nothing’s wrong senpai! Just tripped.”

His sickly sweet smile wasn’t fooling anyone. Asahi sighed before prodding at the gingers leg. The other protested but was too weak to fight back. In the end, all he could do was wince at the pain of the taller spiker jabbing his ankle.

“Did you sprain it?”

He nodded his head. It was too late to lie now. The other would know anyway and would then wait for him to tell the truth. That would be antagonizing in its own way.

“I… I jumped at Kageyama and Yachi-Chan but missed and landed funny. They didn’t even realize I had tried something.”

He laughed hollowly. Asahi frowned. Surely the ginger had made some sort of noise from the landing.

“Can you walk?”

Shoyo shook his head. There was a few minutes of crushing silence before Asahi stood back up. He smiled down at Shoyo and held out his hand. Shoyo took it, though reluctant, and moved to stand.

Pain shot through him in an instant and he immediately regretted his actions. But, he soon forgot about the pain when strong arms grabbed beneath his armpits and lifted him up.

“Can you get onto my back? I’ll carry you home.”

Shoyo stared at him slack jawed a moment before nodding slowly. Was Asahi being serious? He had to be. Asahi wouldn’t lie, especially if he’s hurt. He crawled around the tallers frame and wrapped his arms around his shoulders to keep a good grip. Asahi looped his arms under his legs and began to walk.

Shoyo blinked a few times, processing the situation. He was trying to work out why Asahi was helping him. Is he really just your average BFG?

“Erm… Asahi-Senpai?”

“Hm?”

“Why… are you helping me?”

Asahi stopped walking as he was hit with shock. Why would Hinata even ask that? Surely he knew it was for his own good.

“Because, we’re teammates and friends. I’m not the kind of person to leave a friend or comrade behind.”

He waited for a response or retort, but found none. Instead, as he passed a window, he looked in the reflection. Shoyo had sparkles in his eyes as he stared at Asahi. It kind of unnerved him.

“So cool~!”

He chuckled a little at the others words and continued walking. He knew he had some ways to go but, he felt that Shoyo would make the trip entertaining.

* * *

 

The next day, the two walked into the gym. Asahi had coaxed Hinata into telling the team he couldn’t play for a few days. It took a lot of talking and an agreement of a meat bun a day for two weeks for the ginger to agree. But, Asahi was happy about it.

Asahi watched as Shoyo limped over to the captain and coach to apologize for being careless. He smiled in contentment before picking up a ball and throwing it into the air, preparing to serve.

“So, big bro Asahi saved the day yesterday huh?”

Asahi jumped, arm already swinging before he could stop it. He slammed his hand into the ball and launched into the back of Kageyama’s head. The raven growled, assuming it was the ginger. But, when he turned around to yell, his eyes went wide and he quickly scurried off. The reason for Asahi’s blunder laughing all the while.

“Oh no! I hit Kageyama! Noya! That was mean!”

He reprimanded, face bright red from the comment and his mistake. Nishinoya simply continued laughing as he took it all in.

“I’m, not, sorry… I saw, you help, Shoyo, and couldn’t help, but say something.”

He said through his laughter. Asahi furrowed his brow in rare annoyance before turning to scold Noya. A face beside the short brunette making him stop cold.

“Big bro? Awesome! Can I call you Nii-San Asahi-Senpai?!”

The gingers eyes sparkled again and he felt like he couldn’t refuse. He gave a quick nod and the ginger began bouncing. Then, he realized that he was still injured and stopped, wincing at the pain. Asahi went back into worry wart mode and checked his ankle.

“Does that mean I can call you Nii-San too?!”

Noya questioned, ecstatic smile on his face. Asahi huffed before looking away, helping Shoyo walk to the bench.

“No.”

Noya’s smile dropped in an instant as he chased after the two.

“Eh?! Why not?! Asahi!”


End file.
